This invention relates to new and useful improvements in weigh scales, particularly heavy duty weigh scales used for trucks, equipment and the like.
It is conventional to support a weighbridge component upon a plurality of load cells with the load cells being operatively connected to electronic indicator means so that the overall weight of the load upon the weighbridge is indicated upon the scale or indicating means.
It will be appreciated that there are various influences upon the weighbridge component when a vehicle or piece of equipment is thereon, said influences resulting in horizontal forces from many directions. For example, fore and aft or longitudinal movement is initiated by the movement of the vehicle onto the weighbridge component and of course wind forces may influence the weighbridge component from any direction.
Unless the mountings allow for these influences, they will affect the indicating means so that a false or fluctuating weight may be indicated.
In order to avoid this, it is conventional to mount the weighbridge upon the transducers or load cells in a manner either to restrict horizontal movement in all directions by installing rigid checking or to allow pendulous horizontal movement in all directions.
An example of the latter is U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,146-Conley-which is specifically directed to a structure permitting horizontal movement in all directions due to the double link construction thereof.